Veni Vidi Vici
by whydoesitalwayshappen
Summary: 5 years after TUC ended, Gregor is called back to the Underland. Three stories woven together by one phrase: Veni. Vidi. Vici.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles. I wish I did but alas, I am stuck to the tiny role as a fanfic writer.

AN: "Veni. Vidi. Vici." Oh how many times I have heard that saying. Well, I finally made good use of it. It's a TUC fanfic set about 5 years after the end of TUC. I'm sorry it's so short but I had to do quick typing and when I have a time crunch, it's hard for me to develop. I hope you enjoy this because I surely did. I am fully aware that not many Underland creatures speak in Latin but hey, it was fun to add. So here it goes:

**Veni Vidi Vici**

~1~

Gregor didn't know where he was going. One empty tunnel led to the next. He was in a hopeless maze and there was nobody there beside him. The Underland had never been so confusing to him before. His last visit was five years ago, when he finally killed the warrior. Yet he was drawn here again. No rats were waiting at the bottom, no bats had come to escort him, no Ripred to harass him. So he used whatever knowledge he still had…none. He was lost and there was no denying it. He passed by a light, once, maybe twice so far. He thought his echolocation would have helped him but it had been a while and he was out of practice. His ears strained for a tap, a voice, a click, something to let him know where he was. Perhaps he was lost in the Dead Lands. If that was the case, he was as good as dead. After another hour of mindless walking, he thought he heard a shout. He ran in the direction of the shout, hoping that it was the right way. The shouts grew louder and louder and louder until finally…light! He sprinted towards the light as fast as he could, thankful for all the track training he had.

"I'm here! It's me, Gregor!"

And he heard silence. When he entered the arena, he saw many eyes staring at him. He looked around. All of the Regalians were quiet and all had their violent purple eyes on him. He shivered. Their expression as a whole was not a good sign. He searched, searched for that one face. And he found it. How different she was. He knew she was pale as was all of the Underlanders but she was like a statue, forever stone. No smile, no expression of joy. He came because she asked for him. He came because she needed his help. Why could she not recognise him? Only one word could form in his mouth:

"Veni…"

~2~

Ripred was surveying the land. It looked nice; it would provide for his group. The gnawers were at peace with the humans and yet, they found theirselves pushed out. Of course. It was in their nature: fight, fight, fight. This time, he had no chance of bringing peace again. The scar had faded; Luxa disregarded their bond. War was inevitable but first, the gnawers needed a place to group. Ripred found a nice grass spot where he could sit if only for a small bit. And he thought. He thought long and hard. He wanted the best place for the gnawers and their pups. He looked around. Exhausted families were holding close to each other, resting after a long journey. After a moment of thinking, he continued to survey the land. He made sure there was a water source, a place where they could find food, and an area where they could sleep in peace.

"Ripred, you must rest. We are safe here."

Ripred shrugged that comment off. "We cannot afford any risks, Lapblood. Surely you of all gnawers would know that. Especially after Mange's death."

"How…how dare you bring up Mange's death?! I have grieved for him and I thought you would give him the same amount of respect. Swallow up your pride for once and let us help."

"No. No gnawer will pick up any of the small clues. You are the best next to me and I won't let you come with me. Now leave me alone or I'll take it out on your pups!"

Lapblood left in an instant. Ripred growled at her retreating figure and continued. After clearing all of the places and making sure that the gnawers had all of the necessities needed, he went back to his spot and breathed:

"…vidi…"

~3~

Luxa watched as the battle ended. The humans had won once again. She regretted the loss of so many lives but she knew it was for a good cause. Her grandmother would have approved. She supposed it was a good way to compromise. Her grandfather had the victory of the bonding of the humans and the gnawers; her grandmother had the victory of the battle against the gnawers. Luxa admired the determination and persistence of the gnawers. Though their numbers were small due to the flight, the gnawers fought ferociously and Luxa thought highly of them for that. She had seen Ripred in the front lines, leading his numbers to their death. He fought long and hard before finally being overwhelmed by the sudden rush of Regalians. Her bond was not dead; if he was, she would be punished for breaking the bond. No, she made sure he still lived but in torture. He was still alive; _that_ was all that mattered.

"Luxa, the battle is over."

"I can see that, Gregor. You may rest now. I shall see to the prisoner."

"Luxa, I think you need to be considerate. Ripred _was_ fighting for the gnawers and…I kind of agree with him."

"You silly Overlander. Do you not understand? The gnawers posed a threat to my people and I had to react to that threat. Do you wish to continue to question me, Gregor?"

"No." Gregor's head hung from his neck and Luxa was satisfied. Just as it always had been, Luxa had the control.

She left quickly to the dungeon, wanting to see her bond. The staircase was dark yet it was not a problem for her. She knew where she was going.

"Ripred! How good it is to see you!"

A growl. But Luxa was not afraid; as a matter of fact, she was amused. Ripred was chained to the point that he could not attack. His tail had been restrained quite strongly and he was gagged to prevent any snapping of his teeth. His teeth had grown slightly but Luxa did not find it a problem.

"Honestly. You should think about cleaning up your act. I'll see you in an hour to see how you are…and if you are ready to talk."

Luxa was about to leave when she remembered the message she had wanted to give. She quickly turned to Ripred and placed her mouth right beside his ear. She muttered:

"…vici."

Note: Please review! ^^ That's all I have to say this time. :P


End file.
